


Out of Control

by salable_mystic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Anal Sex, Atypical/unconventional formatting, Dubious Consent, First Time, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Stream of Consciousness, Tony Stark Lives, Vaginal Sex, characters unable to consent due to altered mental states, mxcon, no really, sorry James Joyce, there's like a LOT of sex in here, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: As if things weren't complicated enough, they all end up drugged with ... something.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



> Dear miri_cleo, I looked at your general likes and saw that you mention, among other things, "Atypical/unconventional formatting" in there - and took that as my starting point. I've also tried to integrate some others of your general likes, as well as some of your smut likes, but I don't want to mention them yet, so as to not give anything away. I hope you like this - it was both a challenge and a pleasure to write.  
  
---  
  
If it had only been her and Tony, Pepper thinks afterwards, they’d be (ultimately, undoubtedly) fine.

|   
  
| 

_The air, suddenly unreasonably hot. Sweat tickling the back of her collar, hands clammy, a queasy feeling in her stomach – from the dinner? The fish, shouldn’t have had the fish … ._

_“Can you ask the driver to turn the heating down, Mr. Stark? It’s really hot in here.”_

_Peter. That was Peter._

_“Of course, kid.”_

_Tony murmuring to the driver – what was his name again? Not Happy, Happy was looking after Morgan, together with May … ._

_Tony, across from her, on the backward facing seat of the limo, shedding his suit jacket, unfastening the button at his collar. She wished she could do the same, to get rid of that stifling, hot, uncomfortable feeling ... but, not enough layers._

_Peter, next to her, suddenly now also in shirtsleeves. When had that happened?_

_“I don’t feel so good, Mr. Stark.” – Peter._

_A pained groan – Tony._

_Movement, Tony now on the other side of Peter, on the backseat bench, Peter squeezed between them._

_“Kid, please, you can’t say that. Please don’t say that.”_

_“Sorry, Mr. Stark, sorry sorry. I know I … . But … I really … I think the food must have been off. I just don’t …”_

_More rustling. “Okay, Pete, okay.” A pause. “It’s hitting me too, I think. Pep?”_

_Yes, that was her name, yes. “Yes, I’m also…” Convulsive swallow. “… feeling it. But what …” They had all had the crab starter. After that Tony had gone for the chicken Florentine, still conscious of his slowly recuperating health, still so carefully observant of the fine motor skills with his vibranium arm. Metal cool and firm, it always left her both yearning for the touch of two warm flesh hands and yet also reveling in the contrast of unyielding metal and soft skin, touching her. Why was she thinking this? Focus! And Peter … Peter … Peter had had the steak, voraciously hungry for life young man that he was. His hands, how would his hands feel? Spiderman’s grip so strong, yet Peter so careful, always careful, so gentle with Morgan and … . Pepper! Focus! She herself, the salmon alfredo, soft tender fish, luxurious pasta sauce, noodles so … and the lights sparkling on cutlery and glasses and in Tony’s and Peter’s eyes and … and before that, the crab starter. Everyone delighted with the excellent … another convulsive swallow._

_“The crab starter? We all had the crab starter.”_

_A sigh. “Maybe.”_

_Peter, next to her, hunching over, hands tucked across his middle, making himself small, looking hot, looking sweaty, looking queasy. In pain?_

_Reach out, yes. Reassurance. Touching Peter makes Peter feel better. Tense shoulder under her hand, relaxing. Yes this was good, yes. Her other hand reaching across Peter, for Tony, because he is her husband and always so worried about her and Peter and Morgan and everything and the world and. Yes, yes, better._

_Hadn’t she read something somewhere about seafood poisoning having weird side effects? But what … ._

_“Let’s just …” lean forward, catch Tony’s eyes. So intense, so worried, so brown and beautiful, still, always, still. Focus, crisis, problem, solve! It’s what you’re good at._

_“Tony?” Yes all his attention on her yes. “Should we take Peter home with us? If this is ...” … why, why was it still so hot? Was the air-con in the car broken? It’d need servicing, then, she had to tell Friday … “… food poisoning, it’s going to get worse for all of us. We should call Happy and see if he can keep Morgan. We’ll be in no shape …”. Tony nodding, unbuttoning his sleeve, skin shiny with sweat in the dim light. So delicious. Scars on his neck a pattern she wanted to trace with her tongue. His voice, assured despite … “Yes. Friday …” Yes, good, Tony, always taking care of problems. Her too. Now for Peter. Still making himself so small. Never necessary. He was so much more than … “Peter …?”_

_Eyes so wide, so young, yet sometimes so old. Hair she wanted to run her fingers through, skin she wanted to … Pepper! What even …! Don’t!_

_“Yes?” Lips shiny lips._

_“You want to come home with us? Weather this together?”_

_Peter nodding frantically, already pulling out his phone. “Yes, please, yes. I don’t … I would feel much better if I could be with you.”_

_“Oh, baby, of course.” Hand reaching out, suddenly stroking his cheek. Skin so smooth and warm. Peter leaning into it, eyes half closing in pleasure-relief? “Of course you can be with us.” What Pepper what? Baby? No! No, do not, do never, only think this, never say, never never. Secret, secret, secret. But … why say it now why? Wrong that was wrong that was … what? Yes wrong yes what was wrong with her, what was wrong with her, what?_  
  
Maybe they’d have needed a couple of days to deal with it, to sleep in separate rooms for a week or two, to have Happy or Rhodey come and look after Morgan so she wouldn’t notice what was going on, to make up some pretend work or to find actual work to keep them away from each other – but: they’d have been fine.

|   
  
| 

_Out of the car, finally out of the car, away from that tight hot space, from too close, from imagining the eyes of the driver on her, despite the privacy screen having been up for the entire ride, from Tony not close enough and Peter too close, next to her so tempting so very so much so wrong yet so right so part of everything so … ._

_But yes, yes finally out of the car, yes, elevator not much better also hot tight Peter and Tony and it was still so hot but at least the queasiness fading, sudden wave of arousal in its wake hitting her unexpected making her stumble, or was it her heels making her stumble, no she could walk in heels always walk in heels, uncomfortable but worth it for the power and slickness and Tony’s eyes, always so appreciative Tony’s eyes … how would Peter look at her, if she were to wear nothing but her red Louboutin’s? Would he like would Peter would … but, ha, no more heels now, no, no more now, off off off. Heels, heels could stay in the elevator, uncomfortable restricting covering her skin she needed nothing covering her skin and why was it hot so hot and … stumbling again, trying to take heels off. Clumsy! Pepper! Stop being so clumsy you’re better than … but oooh nice, hands steadying her, Tony and Peter, four hands finally enough hands finally so good._

_Look up, reach for Tony, always Tony Tony Tony her husband yes hers lips god his lips suddenly kissing so hot so devouring, suddenly pressed against the back of the elevator cold metal familiar scent mouth lips beard Tony._

_“Umm?”_

_A groan, a pant, a whimper. No wait, something, there … someone. Push, push Tony, away, just a little not too much just a little, close stay close Tony Tony, still close but so she can see, so they can see – Peter hot flushed aroused wide-eyed so deliciously rumpled already though they hadn’t even …, too far away and too close and this was wrong and why was this wrong this could not be wrong this was too right to be wrong and finally finally finally but no Tony what did Tony … tearing eyes away from Peter to meet Tony’s, wide eyed and aroused and she wanted to touch him and touch him and touch him and also Peter she wanted to yes she wanted Peter yes and so did Tony she knew Tony did she knew she knew even though they had never … shared glance, understanding, agreement. So easy after so many years, so good. They both wanted Peter yes. But Peter did Peter? It all depended on – Peter had to – it was important that – Tony so distracting and Peter too far away and please let Peter please … ._

_Tony reaching out and her reaching out, his vibranium hand and her flesh hand, so strange and symbolic and them, opening to Peter, always open to Peter, always always, offering, offering … . But want to Peter must want to how could he want to surely he must want to please Peter please._

_Peter not moving, looking at them, looking looking, “Are you – what are you – I don’t…”_

_Cold feeling cold, Tony too holding her tighter Peter he doesn’t no he doesn’t want no he doesn’t he –_

_“… understand. Are you, what are you …” A step closer, hand slowly reaching out._

_Such relief oh lack of understanding only, not a no, only clarification only. Offering? What are we offering? Everything Peter we would offer you everything if you … but … too much too soon too hard to say too hard to focus why was it so hard to focus Tony such a nice smell his hand so warm on her back and no, focus. Peter. Peter still missing from her from him from them. Peter. Peter so long missing Tony missing Peter so long so long Peter and her missing Tony now finally Tony and Peter here only missing Peter was missing too far away too …_

_Tony – “come here Peter.”_

_Peter skin flushed and shiny with sweat he must still be hot well he was always hot Tony was always hot she was always hot they were all so hot, hot hot hot but no also it was so hot and why was it so hot and was it because they were so hot and oh she was giggling but yes funny yes and oh finally finally Peter hand on hand and fingers interlacing and drawing pulling reaching and there Peter was there there finally there and oh Tony and Peter kissing kissing so close against her and that was hot too, so so so hot._

_But no there was something, something, something, something wrong about this, so wrong about this, alarm bells in the back of her mind, but how could this be wrong when it was so right so good so … not enough not enough she was wearing too many clothes they were all wearing too many clothes closer she needed closer more closer yes but there was something … something …_

_“Wait …” she was trying yes they had to try this was not, this was, this … Tony and Peter breaking apart, staring at each other, both smiling happy so happy so looking at her and she had to smile too she was so happy finally happy – but no there was something,_

_“… shouldn’t we...”  
“… this is …”  
“… I don’t …”_

_All speaking all speaking but no pause, hands all over still hands so good so hot hands and firm bodies and desire so much desire and oh such a good smell everywhere and …_

_Peter’s mouth on her neck, teeth nibbling and biting, Tony’s head on her shoulder, between them and everywhere a gust of hot breath, Tony yes Tony resigned sigh no why resigned sigh but oh then his lips on her neck too and this was so good and Tony muttering something but what even were words and oh Tony’s voice so aroused so strained she loved it when he fought to control himself when they were intimate and oh …_

_Tony – “Friday? Bioscan. And - lock everything down.”_

_Lock good yes no one else, only them, but why …?_

_Pause did they pause for a second no why pause then Tony kissing her Tony kissing Peter kissing more kissing so good._  
  
**F.R.I.D.A.Y.  
Lockdown protocol:** **engaged.  
Commencing privacy mode.  
Commencing security mode.  
General outside calls: reroute to answer protocol “privacy is golden (PIG)”.  
Emergency calls: pre-scan, assess, reroute to either answer protocol “privacy is golden (PIG)” or answer protocol “A Real Emergency! (ARM)”  
Residents not currently in situ: one. Resident Stark, Morgan. Commencing beta plus level monitoring of Stark, Morgan. Commencing potential emergency protocol for Stark, Morgan. ****Commencing potential contact protocol for Stark, Morgan.  
Lockdown complete.**  
  
Her and Tony, they were married, after all, and have had sex – of rather wildly varying degrees of kinkiness – for years. So, even if they had not planned on spending last night in the way that they had spent it, her and Tony, they would have been just fine. A little awkward, a little embarrassed, a little pleased, flushed and worn out and skirting around the topic of what an (after all this time, honestly somewhat unexpected) utterly uninhibited bacchanalia the last night had turned into. But, they would have sorted it out. That’s what they did. It might have been a little uncomfortable to do, but also something that would have had no lasting repercussions. If it had been her and Tony …

|   
  
| 

_Stumbling out of the elevator together, tangle of hands and limbs and pressing Peter up against the hallway wall and finally kissing him. His mouth oh his mouth so different from Tony’s, kiss clumsy and inexperienced and fresh and new, and patient coaxing gentle teaching reaching and Tony behind her, hot breath panting next to her ear, surely watching, his hand reaching, tugging at her blouse, under her blouse, warm flesh hand, vibranium hand now on Peter’s face, caressing his cheek, thumb brushing their mouths where they are kissing, her and Peter opening licking sucking drawing Tony’s thumb in, tongues meeting around cool metal and oh Tony likes that yes, so hard and familiar against her yes, moaning, she loves making Tony moan, Peter moaning too, hard at her front and oh yes so good yes yes yes._  
  
For, with the lives they’ve had, what was an entirely-non-consensual, artificially-induced, all-inhibitions-lowered, no-brain-to-mouth-filter, sex-extravaganza between husband and wife? Not a time or manner of their choosing, but a partner they’d both chosen over and over again, whose general consent was well established, who was beloved and familiar. A bump in the road, yes – but then, their road has always been bumpy. Conversations avoided but ultimately had, perpetrators to find, to punish… . They would have dealt.

|   
  
**F.R.I.D.A.Y.  
Bioscan Report.  
Subject 1:** **Stark, Anthony Edward.  
Subject 2: Stark, Virginia.  
Subject 3: Parker, Peter.  
Blood Test for subject 1: no blood test available.  
Blood Test for subject 2: no blood test available.  
Blood Test for subject 3: no blood test available.  
Environmental Scan: metabolic activity of all subjects shows increases in heart rate, blood pressure, perspiration, respiration rate, muscle tension and metabolic rate; subjects exhibit vasocongestion of the skin both in the upper body area and of the phalli resp. vagina.  
Brain activity scan: detailed brain activity scan results not available. Error 45: scanner not connected to Bioscan subjects. Superficial analyses via devices accessible (Iron Man Armor chest node mark 58, Iron Spider bracelets mark 19, Rescue bracelet mark 11) indicate changes in electrical activity of the brain congruent with extreme sexual arousal and lack of inhibiting higher cognitive functions, as well as of abstract judgment abilities.  
Conclusion: Probability of artificially induced mental and physiological aroused state: >98%.**  
  
| 

_Friday what is Friday saying oh never mind oh hallway – bed – hands – oh yes Peter yes oh he ripped her blouse oh – hot so hot Tony groaning Tony naked Peter naked her naked yes good finally finally bed touching hands kissing lips kissing intimate places all so good all over._  
  
But: they had not been alone.

|   
  
| 

_On the bed, Peter above her, Tony above her, kissing kissing kissing so hot watching them but then oh both bending down and mouths on her body, Peter kissing her less clumsy more tongue so wet so good slick slide quick study so smart Peter always so smart, like Tony and Tony oh Tony oh Tony down her body down down he knows oh he knows oh he oh … oh … . And then Tony drawing Peter down, guiding Peter, showing Peter, so good, yes Tony always so good to Peter, so fond of Peter, would do everything for Peter, like he would for her and oh Tony showing Peter how to make her lose control even better than she had imagined and yes oh she had imagined but this was oh this was oh yes right there oh that one spot on her ribcage oh Tony oh Peter oh … oh … and then hands and voices what voices what oh talking listening yes distracting but yes oh that she could do and smooth cool linen sheets below her, luxurious firm mattress, and oh what a sight Tony and Peter above her, Tony’s hands on Peter’s, guiding, demonstrating how to touch her, always so generous and willing to teach, always so eager to learn, what a combination oh she loved she loved OH and yes she should tell them and yes oh she could talk yes talk don’t think thinking was hard why was thinking so hard but talking yes talking just don’t think about it and she could everything everything she is feeling she could tell them and yes oh or just listen to Tony who talks during sex, praise and filth spilling from his mouth in equal measures, always so hot and honest and oh she loves his voice and now he is murmuring to Peter and oh and his hands and Peter and …_  
  
No.

|   
  
Oh no.

|   
  
They had not been alone.

|   
  
**F.R.I.D.A.Y.  
Bioscan Report, add.  
** **Subject 1 unresponsive to report.**  
 **Subject 2 unresponsive to report.**  
 **Subject 3 unresponsive to report.**

**Assessing.**

**Assessing.**

**Assessing.**

**Evaluation:** **Current state of artificially induced arousal not immediately physiologically harmful to subjects.** **Commencing monitoring of subjects for averse physiological reactions.**  
  
There had also been Peter.

|   
  
| 

_“Hmm yes there you’re doing so well Peter, keep stroking Pepper there, and here, use a bit more pressure here, let me…” oh hands moving down, caressing her oh “… yes see she likes it could you feel that, doing so well for me baby, so well for us, god watching you touch her like that is so hot …” oh “… hmm and now use your fingers to …” oh “… yes can you feel how wet she is? Yes, now here, give me your hand … see, yes … crook two of your fingers and then …” oh “… hmm, yes push them in there, keep going, now gently tilt them up a little, yes, baby, Pete, like that, you’re doing so well …” oh “… can you keep going yes keep going and let me …” oh “… Pep? You doing okay there Pep?”_

_Oh her name oh lost so lost in Peter and Tony and feelings all these feelings and, “Hmm?” hair catching on the pillow tossing her head so good so hot but not enough more she needs more she … reaching words she needs to see Peter kneeling between her legs, his hands touching her so intimately, two fingers crooked inside her, the other hand stroking her clit, Tony’s hands guiding him Tony watching him watching her watching watching she needs more she needs … reaching hands reaching for Peter, making Tony watch her reach for Peter, kissing Peter, Tony likes watching, always likes watching her, now watching her and Peter … Tony guiding Peter down, guiding Peter forward, her kissing Peter while Tony’s hand so cold firm metal between them so good his eyes meeting hers so hot so good so much love yes she needs “Yes Tony yes do it! Peter yes please yes …” Tony nodding, smiling, his eyes watching her watching Peter turning to watch his hand guide Peter into her …_ _OH!_  
  
Peter Parker, recent high-school graduate, barely 18 years old, and someone whom Tony had so much baggage with already, considering that they had only known each other for three years (well: in Peter’s case; eight in Tony’s – for Peter had been with them during the blip; Tony’s grief for and guilt over Peter dying in his arms had been so persistent, it had sometimes felt like there was a third partner in their marriage).

|   
  
| 

_Peter so good so young feeling so good inside her, his hands holding her, leaning up to reach for him kiss him draw him down, his thrusts hard but tentative, slowly finding a rhythm … oh … a good rhythm; Tony watching, his hand still between them, caressing her so intimately, so good reaching building higher and higher but not enough not not why have one when you can have two? Silly need more reach out, draw in, draw Tony to … Tony now beside her, yes, words she cannot make out, Peter’s hands reaching, lifting her – what? Oh! Her head now on Tony’s thigh, all she has to do is turn her head and yes Peter Tony so clever together so loved clever she loved oh Tony’s cock in her mouth hmmm she loves Tony’s cock so hot and firm in her mouth pushing into her mouth and Peter also inside her pushing into her, so deep inside her and Tony’s hands in her hair and on her breasts and Tony and Peter kissing above her and oh so good so hot oh so oh so OH!_  
  
Peter, who, before the blip, had been someone she’d only ever interacted with in Tony’s presence – a teenager who was still finding his feet in the world, who always seemed a little intimidated by her, but who was as sweet and charming as he was awkward.

|   
  
| 

_Time lost track of time lost to her orgasm lost to choking on Tony’s cock, so good, always so good, lost to Peter faster and faster and oh Peter moaning, stilling, Peter coming inside her oh and oh so good that too new but so good so good oh Tony pulling – no, come back! – away why Tony why oh Peter kissing her yes oh kiss Peter yes, Peter new yes young yes, oh, first time? Peter kisses needs kisses she needs to kiss Peter, Peter needs to – Tony so good Tony so smart so knowing what she needs what Peter needs. Tony beside her beside Peter watching them kiss watching watching hot flushed aroused Tony his cock so hard so good always so good inside her but Tony likes watching likes watching likes seeing his come on, likes … stroking his cock close so close oh he would like oh yes reach turn Peter’s head, watch! Peter, look! Peter, yes yes yes._

_Ha! Yes she knew that would do it yes yes hmm there Peter so hot with Tony’s come all over his face so hot so hot oh Tony reaching out, yes sweep it up yes, hmm oh Peter licking his hand vibranium hand oh so hot oh. Good so good that was so good but oh more she needs more Tony needs more Peter needs more and she knows what Tony needs what Peter needs she know she knows, has known for months, knows knows knows._ _Now? Now Tony needs Peter needs Tony._  
  
Peter, who, initially, after the battle at the Avengers’ Compound, after he’d come back from being ‘blipped’, had seemed so untethered, who had been skittish and standoffish with her, even as he sought out her presence, as he showed up at the Lake House to get to know Morgan, to help entertain her child, as Pepper dealt with the fallout of having a critically, possibly lethally, injured superhero husband; as she tried to help the world deal with the fallout of the blip being undone.

|   
  
| 

_Tony, still flushed, aroused; but now that she had come – oh such a good orgasm Peter and Tony hmmmm – thinking a little easier, a plan for Tony, she needs a plan for Tony and Peter, they need yes, oh how about, how about, yes. Gentle with Peter now, not so gentle with Tony, sometimes Tony loves being pushed down into the bed, being manhandled, treated like he isn’t fragile, oh but he had been so very fragile, but better now, much better now, and Peter so strong but always so careful yes how about yes how about yes! But can Peter? Words she needs words but words so easy now words why had they been so hard?_  
  
**F.R.I.D.A.Y.  
Bioscan Report, add.  
** **Subjects are starting to show increased mental acuity after having reached orgasm, congruent with initial assessment of state of impairment being artificially induced. High levels of arousal still present in all subjects. Scans and behavior suggest impaired inhibitor function still present in all subjects.**  
 **Hypothesis: additional orgasms will further lessen state of artificial arousal in all subjects.**  
 **Conclusion:** **Continue monitoring subjects for averse physiological reactions.**  
  
| 

_“Peter?”_

_Peter, looking up from where his head is lying on her shoulder, warm firm body still covering hers, still inside her, so good but no time now to relax not yet Tony still needs Peter they still need to … Tony._

_Kissing Peter’s cheek, so nice flushed warm hint of stubble so different from Tony but nice, hot breath, turning his face to follow her gaze, gently now gently, meeting Tony’s eyes, smiling smiling so gentle so happy so desirous, she always wants him happy she and Peter will make him happy yes._  
  
Peter, who spent hours and hours by Tony’s bedside while her husband lay unconscious, body healing from the abuse of the Infinity Stones, first at the hospital and later on, after Pepper decided to take Morgan back to the city, after Pepper decided to have Tony brought home to his own low-key at-home ICU, in their new residence in NYC. She had missed the Lake House during those months – or rather, had missed the idea of it and all that it stood for, at any rate, not its lonely reality. It was simply too remote, too impractically far away from almost everything that her life revolved around (Tony, Stark Industries HQ, increasingly: Peter).

|   
  
Peter, who had brought May along with him into her life, first as a seemingly endlessly patient and very busy aunt and later as a tentative friend.

|   
  
Peter, who kept on coming by, no matter how often she told him to focus on his own life. This was his life, is what he had told her – and really, what was she to say to that? To a sixteen year old, wide-eyed and too earnest teenager? Nothing, that is what she had said – too busy with everything going on, too grateful to have him there. So Peter kept on coming by, day after day, week after week, after school, after academic decathlon, after going out as Spiderman. Peter kept coming by unfailingly, all through the long grim autumn and winter during which it seemed increasingly certain that Tony would never wake up again.

|   
  
| 

_Gently turning Peter’s face to meet her gaze, eyes hot intent face flushed sweaty hair hmm delicious but focus Pepper focus. Yes words gentle careful but precise yes._

_“Peter, honey?”_

_A gulp. Oh so sweet so … “Yes? Was that … was I … did I? Was that okay?”_

_Oh worried oh sweetheart oh … Tony’s hand caressing Peter’s face, oh Peter, Tony and her, speaking at the same time, two voices, same meaning, “Yes, Pete.” Gentle chuckle, hmm Tony. “Yes, honey. That was so good. You did really well.” Oh such a lovely smile Peter, so good, so happy yes she likes Peter happy. “Was it good for you, too?” Hmm shy Peter oh no need to be shy still inside her but oh so sweet blushing. “I yes … that was … yes … I, yes. Oh yes. Very … very good. Yes. That was … great? Is that … yes it was very very good. Yes.”_

_Chuckle, laughter, kissing Peter, her kissing Peter, Tony kissing Peter, Peter laughing too, embarrassed flushed pleased happy, Peter leaning up to kiss Tony, oh still such a hot sight, kissing Tony so hot, Peter must think so too growing hard inside her again moving rutting oh, oh, oh! But Tony, first, now, Tony._

_“Peter?”_

_Peter breaking away from Tony’s kiss, looking at her, flushed pleased happy Peter._

_“Want to help me make Tony feel good?”_

_“What …? Oh! Yes! Please?”_

_“Tony?”_

_Tony nodding, flushed aroused pleased Tony, of course Tony nodding. Having Peter having her, yes he would like that yes hmm yes._  
  
Peter, who kept falling asleep next to Tony’s sickbed, on their couch, with Morgan, and, after some discussions with a reluctant May, in ~~the spare~~ his room.

|   
  
| 

_Pushing Tony down on his back in their big bed, nice big bed so nice so big sheets so soft mattress so nice and firm and big enough for three easily three what if Peter what if … but for now Tony, Tony needs …_

_“Peter? Come here, Peter.”_

_Peter there at her side, leaning over Tony, both of them leaning over Tony, Tony flushed pleased eager waiting Tony._

_Leaning down to kiss Tony, smirk smile against his mouth, whisper “We’ll take such good care of you honey, you’ll see” to hear him moan-groan, feel him jerk beneath them._

_“Here, give me your hands, Peter.”_

_“But …”_

_“No, you don’t have to be scared of hurting Tony, just be gentle … it’s actually an erogenous zone for Tony, here, see …” guiding Peter’s hands to the scarred flesh where the prosthesis meets Tony’s shoulder, skin rough but so tender so sensitive so fragile such a sign of strength and weakness and Tony so Tony her Tony. Tony tensing up, but then relaxing into the caress, trusting her trusting Peter trusting them._

_Peter leaning down to kiss and lick, one hand moving to Tony’s chest, equally tender, the other interlacing with Tony’s vibranium fingers, pressing the hand down into the bedding. So smart so clever so quick on the uptake Peter so good for Tony for her. “Oh god yes Pete there, keep doing that, that’s so good. Ohhh.” Oh Peter having moved down to Tony’s nipple, smart smart Peter. So hot, Tony and Peter together._

_But, oh, Tony’s cock again already hard flushed angry red neglected, no she could … and then … if Peter, yes oh yes._

_Moving, scooting, so much space on the bed, so good, so convenient, Tony’s cock so hot so lovely she wants to suck it oh she wants to suck Peter off too but no her plan … if Peter wants to … her plan so good for Tony so good for Peter so hot what if … but what if first?_  
  
Peter, who made her tea, watched Disney movies with Morgan; who seemed both impossibly young and agonizingly old at the same time.

|   
  
| 

_“Peter?”_

_Peter slowly looking up slowly reluctant to leave Tony’s nipple she can understand such a lovely firm nipple aureole brown firm nice makes Tony jerk and need so good but looking up at her face flushed hot pleased happy yes._

_“Have you ever sucked a cock?”_

_“I … what?” Flushed embarrassed hot startled oh no was that too blunt she was too blunt but, oh Tony moaning at the idea laughing gently drawing Peter in for a kiss oh Peter now giggling too oh good._

_Peter turning to look up at her, sitting up, hand staying on Tony, her hand moving to also come caress Tony’s chest, good Peter, so clever._

_“I … yes? I mean, kinda? Not for, you know … long! It was … someone from school … we … I … anyway itwasoververyquickly.”_

_Peter still flushed embarrassed so appealing lean in to kiss Peter hmm hot deep tongue so nice hmm hot hmm such a quick learner. Hmm nice position, hands in his hair pull gently backwards, make him meet her eyes oh he moans flushed oh he likes that interesting! Hmm yes. “Would you like to help me suck Tony’s cock?”_

_Oh another moan, Tony moaning too, Tony’s hand squeezing her thigh, both liking this idea hmm she’d known it was a good one yes._

_Peter flushed moaning nodding hard again cock leaking against his abdomen such a lovely cock so hot Peter._  
  
Peter, who, after Tony had finally woken up, late in that spring and almost a year after he’d snapped Thanos and his army out of existence, had cried for an hour in the guest bathroom, before Friday finally snitched on him.

|   
  
| 

_The two of them straddling one of Tony’s legs each now, Tony propped up on a pillow, eyes intent on her and on Peter alternatingly, watching, waiting, eager flushed keen happy so patient with his pleasure patient for her patient for her she had a hard time being patient always wanted now now now but Tony always putting his lovers first Tony … now how best to …_

_“Here,” show Peter guide Peter yes, gently guide his head, his hands, no force, only direction, careful, gentle, Tony also so carefully lying still, make it good for Peter yes, use her hands first to show him, demonstrate, guide, “Tony will really like it if you lick him here,” touch the spot under the glans carefully, smirk at Tony; Tony jerking groaning he likes it yes, “or if you swirl your tongue around the head while you suck him.” Demonstrate with her fingers, Peter’s eyes so intent on hers, Tony intent on Peter, oh, Peter …_

_“Tony’s … okay” ha, smirk at Tony, ha, “with being deep-throated” more than okay so much more than okay but Peter so new to this so inexperienced, best to go gently gently slowly softly slowly slowly, “but he also really likes it if you just suck the head and caress his shaft and balls with your hands.” That is true enough true enough yes true. Tony nodding, gazes meeting, hot intent understanding her intent always so in sync so good her and Tony yes._

_“Mr. Stark?”_

_Oh Peter oh …_

_“Christ, Pete.”_

_Oh oh oh Peter … all of Tony’s buttons oh._

_Tony moaning groaning penis jerking; Tony reaching drawing Peter into a kiss oh so hot them kissing oh yes his hands firm on Peter’s back reaching up, Peter’s head his hand, pulling Peter’s hair, pulling Peter’s head back gaze so hot so intent so hot between them, “You really cannot call me that when you’re about to suck my cock!”_

_Oh no Peter jerking back Peter flushing Peter ashamed no wait drawing back no Peter no wait no …_

_“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, Tony, I didn’t … what?! … I … I … I … sorry, I” … quick Pepper quick … catch his face his hands soft gentle quick gentle peck on the lips, “It’s okay, honey.” “No, Pete, wait, no…” Tony reaching too, both of them reaching, Peter cradled between them, firm gentle tender, Tony looking at her, helpless aroused lost for words always so verbal during sex but now … “It’s okay, Peter, shh, honey, it’s ok.”_

_Peter, small voice, embarrassed, “Pepper?”_

_Yes Pepper good yes good not Mrs. Stark good oh._

_“It’s ok. He likes it, Tony likes it.”_

_“What?” Peter confused lost small voice but also hopeful yes good._

_Gently, kiss him, gently, softly, coaxing … yes Peter leaning into it, yes, good. “Tony likes being called Mr. Stark in bed, in the right circumstances.”_

_“What?” Peter flushed now, hand gripping her shoulder, head turning to look at Tony._

_“Hmm, yes,” reach down, hand on Tony’s cock firm gentle teasing slow long stroke. “Don’t you,” intent intent intent, “Mr. Stark?”_

_Tony falling back into the bedding, groaning, moaning, shivering, hand reaching to catch her free one, gaze still on Peter Peter Peter._

_“… yes. Heaven help me, I do.”_

_Peter, gaze on Tony, on her, on Tony, on her. “Then what? … why?”_

_Lean reach draw Peter into another soft kiss, hmm nice pliant yes not scared anymore good good, whisper softly in his ear, “Just do it with intent, Peter.” Still confused lost not understanding hmm what … hmm … “Imagine calling me Mrs. Stark, right now.”_

_“What? Pepper? But … why would I … what …” flushed wide eyes flushed “… oh. Oh!”_

_Oh indeed yes oh the thought oh the thought but not now no not now not …_

_Peter drawing away no Peter no oh only to kiss Tony oh Tony so hot so ardent so hot Tony moaning Peter moaning hands everywhere both of them rutting against each other Tony drawing Peter in drawing him close hands gentle on Peter’s face smiling both smiling crisis averted._

_“Tony.”_

_“Yes, Peter?”_

_“I promise to only call you Mr. Stark in bed … in that way.”_

_Snort laughter happiness Tony laughing holding Peter gently her reaching holding caressing Peter, caressing Tony. Peter giggling yes happiness happiness yes._

_“In that way, huh?”_

_“Yep,” Peter happy giggling cheeky waggling his eyebrows, kissing and licking his way back down Tony’s body, Peter, oh Peter._  
  
Peter, who had clung to her desperately after she had found him crying in the bathroom.

Peter, who, in the aftermath of that intense hug had turned from a dependable rock in her life to a suddenly skittish almost-stranger, who came to see Tony only when he knew she was busy somewhere else, and even then, never stayed long, but who had clung to her husband whenever he did come around.

Tony had been in no shape to question Peter about it, not back then, not when he had had to spend most of his time gaining his strength back and when his brain was still, scarily often, foggy, and his recollection of recent events vague.

|   
  
| 

_Peter down between Tony’s knees, eyes intent on Tony, slowly leaning down, slowly, tongue making contact with Tony’s cock Tony watching watching watching gaze so hot so intent she can feel it, even though he is not looking at her, only at Peter Peter Peter, understandably onlyat Peter, she is watching Peter too, is now sitting cross legged next to Tony’s hip, one hand gently caressing Peter’s hair and shoulder, the other one interlaced with Tony’s flesh hand, Tony’s vibranium hand also in Peter’s hair, caressing gently gently softly; Tony moaning, groaning, Peter going down, licking, sucking, hands reaching, caressing, soft careful intent._

_“Oh, Peter, oh, Pete that is so good, so good, doing so well for me baby, right there yes right there use a little more pressure with your right hand oh baby oh yeees oh.” Tony._

_Peter speeding up, eyes closed, face flushed, sloppy with saliva and come, faster deeper, Peter no that’s too much Peter too deep Peter wait Peter no, Peter!_

_Peter choking, jerking back, startled, “Shh, Peter, softly, slowly,” meeting her gaze, “use your hand like this, see,” reaching guiding curling Peter’s hand around Tony’s cock, gently, firmly. “See? Now Tony’s cock can’t go too deep, even if he moves, or you misjudge your own speed, see?”_

_Gently gently Tony’s hand squeezing hers so hard but only his flesh hand only his flesh hand Tony so careful too with his strength he likes me guiding Peter oh yes he does oh yes she likes it too, guiding Peter for Tony, helping Peter please Tony yes._

_Peter smiling, nodding, pleased flush sparking eyes he likes it too yes good yes he likes it too. Peter leaning down again, hand careful but firm around Tony, upstroke, downstroke, licking at the glans, swirling his tongue around the head of Tony’s cock, gaining confidence, hips gently rutting against the bed, oh hot so hot._

_“You’re doing so well for Tony, Peter, so well,” Peter moaning Tony moaning oh that was nice oh. “Yes, keep going like that.”_

_“Oh Pete, sweetheart, yes, that’s so good, oh.”_

_Her own arousal building, watching Tony, watching Peter, but touching herself means letting go of Tony letting go of Peter. No, no, patience. Tony getting close again, she can tell. Can Peter too? Can … oh but Peter drawing back, stopping … why? … been doing well so well so … ._

_“Pete?” Tony groaning flushed close so close so … ._

_Peter looking at her, looking at Tony, “I … I want …” scared embarrassed looking down looking away no Peter no. No reason, not with Tony, with her, not here, not ever no no reason no._  
  
Time, as time did, progressed. And while it did not magically heal all wounds, it certainly helped in their case. Tony kept regaining his strength, both physical and mental; regained his mobility at about the same speed as his mental acuity came back, and was back in his workshop with Peter, designing an artificial arm for himself, right about the same time as he was able to walk with only the help of a cane, and to lift (on good days) Morgan with his one remaining arm.

|   
  
| 

_“Peter?”_

_Gulping, Peter gulping, looking away, looking back, squaring his shoulders, Peter._

_“I … willyoufuckmepleaseMrStark?”_

_Oh!_

_Tony groaning, moaning, oh no too close to the edge too … quick Pepper quick … there … yes Tony’s balls yes pressure but not too much pressure careful but enough to stop him enough to … oh, good, yes._

_“What? Did I say something wrong? Pepper, why did you …? Tony? What?”_

_Giggle no mustn’t giggle Pepper mustn’t giggle mustn’t … lean in kiss Peter yes hmm gently hold his face in your hand again yes. Ah Tony laughing too._

_“You said something very, very right, honey.”_

_Peter, wide eyed, looking at her looking at Tony, looking._

_“I … did?”_

_“Yes. One hundred percent. Absolutely. Yes. In fact, if Pepper hadn’t … I would have … and then: no fucking for you. Nada. No could have done.”_

_Tony looking at her, winking, throwing her a kiss, Tony. “So: thank you honey.”_

_“What … Wait … You would have… ? Oh!”_

_Peter looking at Tony, looking, looking. Tony looking at Peter, looking, looking. So hot, so intent, her men, yes._

_“So you … umm … does that mean you … want to?”_

_Ha! Peter oh Peter; he has no idea he has no … yes Tony wants Tony wants for so long Tony has wanted, yes._

_Tony, sitting up, reaching for Peter, reaching, reaching close so close hot fervent passionate kisses Tony Peter yes. Oh yes, oh yes, Peter, Tony wants, yes._

_“God, Peter, kid, baby, yes.”_

_Tony’s hands buried in Peter’s hair, Tony’s mouth leaving a trail of kisses all across Peter’s face, down his collarbone, nipping, biting, sucking, Tony so fervent so eager so oh yes Tony wants yes._

_Peter leaning back in Tony’s arms, eager, baring his neck, easy access, hmm, yes, Peter wants too._

_So good, so hot, and she, her hands free now, she can touch herself, she can, oh!_

_But, no, wait, gently gently, Peter, barely a blowjob, likely has never … . And Tony so close already so close, no way can he prep Peter and not come, no way, too long, Tony has wanted for too long, too … but oh yes what about, if Tony, yes. And oh, hot, that thought, so hot, getting Peter ready for Tony, oh, oh!_  
  
Peter’s high-school graduation had, in a way, marked a turning point. It had been one of the first public outings for Tony, and, while Tony had been hesitant about attending, unwilling to take attention away from Peter and the other graduates, having them all present – May and Happy; Tony, Pepper and Morgan – had clearly eased something in Peter, and settled something in his and Tony’s relationship. Her own relationship with Peter had eased as well, though he had occasionally still been skittish around her, almost as if he was scared of their former closeness. Or was he still uncertain of how he fit into their lives? Worried she would disapprove of the attention and affection Tony gave him? Of his affection for Tony?

|   
  
| 

_Meeting Peter’s gaze across Tony’s shoulder, god he looks so hot so aroused, flushed sweaty disheveled oh Peter oh she wants to she wants to oh … lean in, kiss him, Tony between them, hands holding Tony, Tony holding Peter, yes yes so good yes._

_“Peter?”_

_“Hmm …” eyes hazy aroused unfocused lost in pleasure yes she understands the feeling yes Tony sucking on your collarbone so hot teeth warm lips tongue beard oh … but …_

_“Have you been penetrated before?”_

_“Hmm … what?” Oh, clarity returning, Tony leaning back too, both of them watching Peter watching Peter blush, watching, hands caressing, bodies so close hot sweaty arousal all over them all over the room oh._

_“You mean … sexually, and not, like, when fighting, by, like, a blade?” what Peter what she can’t_

_“N-n-no,” Peter, shaking his head. “Is that – is that a problem?”_

_Tony groaning, reaching for Peter again, mouths meeting, more kissing, hot sloppy both moaning, groaning, oh. Tony whispering to Peter between kisses, so good so hot god she loves his voice she loves she …_

_“No, baby, no, that’s not a problem at all. It’s … god. Pete … it’s hot, that’s hot, so hot … though that you had to clarify the sexual part … we’ll make it good for you, so good, honey, only good and enjoyable and sex related penetration for you from now on, god … so good, me and Pep, we’ll make it so good for you, you’ll never want anyone else again, only Pep and me, only, ever, oh, Pete, oh.”_

_Yes they will her and Tony only ever yes Tony yes Peter yes._

_Leave them she doesn’t want to leave them not for even a minute so hot to watch she wants to touch she wants to she … but quick yes quick to the nightstand they’ll need lube yes lube get the lube a there yes good._

_Lean in, kiss Peter’s cheek, kiss Tony’s cheek oh turning both of them turning hmm now … oh, so nice, the contrast, oh! … both of them kissing her cheeks hmm hands her hands Tony’s hands Peter’s hands caressing caressing lube dropped somewhere oh not important right now later yes but for now hmm kissing reaching touching oh yes only ever yes Tony yes Peter yes._  
  
Whatever the cause of that tension was, the strain had still been present three days ago, on the first Friday after Peter’s 18th birthday, and just weeks before the young man was supposed to head off to MIT.

Tony and Pepper had decided to treat Peter to a celebratory dinner at a high-scale yet reasonably down-to-earth restaurant.

The evening had gone well, the conversation flowing easily not only between Tony and her, or Tony and Peter, but also, finally, again, between Peter and her.

|   
  
| 

_“Can I prep you for Tony, Peter?”_

_“What?!” squeak oh embarrassed oh cute “You … you want to?”_

_Tony, looking at her, eyes so hot so intent oh he likes that thought she knows he likes that thought, she does too. Yes her and Tony yes._

_Lean in, kiss Peter, hmm … “Yes. I want to. Would you like that? Or do you want Tony to do it?”_

_Peter looking at her, looking at Tony, uncertain, looking. “Yes, Pete, I can do it too. That’s fine, too. You decide, Pete. There’s no right or wrong answer here. Only what you’d prefer. We just want to make you feel good.”_

_“Yes, Peter, baby. If you want Tony to do it, that’s fine, too. I’ll be happy to watch.”_

_“You’ll be happy to … oh. Oh!” Peter blushing, groaning, moaning, hot, flushed cock jerking, oh she must remember he likes that idea._

_Peter, thinking, leaning into Tony again, arms tight around his shoulders, head buried against Tony’s neck, nervous gulp, “Can you … can you do it, Pepper? I … I … I like that idea.”_

_“Oh, honey, yes. Of course.”_

_Tony, kissing Peter’s cheek, then turning his head to look at her, their eyes meeting, his gaze so hot so aroused so helpless so … oh._

_“How about you …”  
“ … and then I?”  
“… yes.”_

_Tilt chin, nod, her and Tony so good so familiar yes like that yes._

_Tony leaning back into the pillows, drawing Peter with him, kissing more kissing, moving Peter’s legs so that Peter is now straddling him, kneeling above Tony, bent forward, elbows resting on either side of Tony’s head._

_Yes good yes like that yes._

_Quick, picking up the lube, scooting down, scoot closer, free hand gentle on Peter’s back gentle gentle slowly carefully first time yes._

_Tony keeping Peter busy with kisses, the sound of it so hot, both of them moaning, making her hot, aroused, sight of Peter’s back, her hand on Peter’s back, knowing what she is about to do, what they are about to do to Peter, what Tony is about to do to Peter, what Peter asked them to do, what Peter wants so hot yes so hot she is so aroused already yes it will be so easy to but yes Peter first Peter first gently slowly carefully yes._

_Reaching out, leaning down, slowly slowly kissing her way down Peter’s back, gently bite his buttock, listen for his reaction good yes a moan good yes, keep doing that, kissing there, distracting, yes while gently gently warming the lube between her fingers reaching out to touch Peter there yes there oh, oh, yes!_

_So hot, puckered, rosy, tight, she wants to lick, kiss, bite, but not now not now maybe soon maybe another time maybe but not now she has to she has a mission she has to … so gently gently her fingers slender which sometimes she does not like but good useful fortunate practical now, easy easy gently and keep listening for Peter’s reaction keep listening carefully slowly more lube, in and out, gently gently, faster but still gently._

_“That’s it, Peter, honey, you’re doing so well for me.”_

_Tony still kissing Peter, hand caressing Peter’s back, reaching for her hand that is not currently busy opening Peter up for him, their finger’s tangling together for a moment, hmm, Tony._

_Second finger, gently, slowly … there._

_Peter throwing his head back, moaning, moaning, “Oh, oh, oh, that feels, that’s, god, Tony, Pepper, that’s … oh.”_

_“Too much?”_

_“No, no … it’s a lot but it’s … good it’s … a little weird?”_

_Gently, slowly, a little deeper, a little … crook her fingers just so and see if she can find, see … carefully._

_“Oh, oh god oh yes oh, OH!”_

_Hmm there yes there yes good._

_“What? What? OH! Oh, is that, is that, ooooh.”_

_“Is that what?” Tony, gentle, soft, amused, cradling Peter’s face._

_“Isthatmyprostate?”_

_Soft chuckle, gentle kisses, yes while she keeps stroking, two fingers all the way inside now, gentle, gentle._

_“Yes Pete, I believe it is.”_

_“Oh man, oh, it feels so good, oh oh oh, I had read about, I mean, but I didn’t think, I, that’s … it’s … that’s ooooh.”_

_Gentle, steady, slowly scissoring her fingers, Peter so hot and tight around her fingers, his moans and Tony’s moans, her mouth still licking kissing sucking Peter’s buttocks and back, trying to distract him, trying to show him, Tony trying to show him …_

_“Want Pepper to slow down?”_

_“What? … no! No, keep going Pepper, please, it’s so good, it’s so good, don’t stop don’t … I …”._

_Tease, nip his lovely, firm muscle soft skin, perfect, buttock hmmm with her teeth, then leaning back to watch, watch, her fingers moving in and out of Peter’s hole, scissoring, opening him up, slowly opening him up, almost ready for a third finger, almost ready for Tony, almost ready for Tony’s cock._

_“Okay honey, okay. I won’t stop – but tell me if it’s too much, okay?”_

_Peter nodding, frantically, “Yes okay, okay, but oh keep going please oh.” Peter turning, looking over his shoulder, leaning up, oh to kiss her hmm yes nice, Tony watching them, cock stiff hard aroused against his belly, Peter’s cock stiff hard aroused too, both of them ready, so ready, almost ready._

_“Hmm.” But first … “Lean back forward Peter, okay?”_

_“Okay.”_

_Tony’s gaze so hot so scorching she can almost feel it on her skin, flushed aroused disheveled against the sheets such a picture … soon, he knows soon, soon._

_Tony drawing Peter back into another kiss, hands caressing Peter’s face, in Peter’s hair, running down his back, gentling, easing, relaxing._

_More lube, now, and a third finger. Tony’s cock long not too big but big nice firm size always so perfect inside her but yes Peter definitely needs a third finger first yes before yes._

_Tony holding Peter’s head still, kissing kissing kissing, as her third finger slips inside, Peter so tight around her so tight, but relaxing, slowly relaxing, her fingers immediately taking up the ease, the give, by her slowly spreading them, Peter’s hole clenching against the intrusion, “Shh, Peter, shh, you’re doing so well, honey, just relax, relax for me, relax for Tony, shh…” and relaxing. “Yes, like that, you’re doing so well, Peter, so well…” faster now, in, out, in, out, more stretching, scissoring, crooking her fingers to stroke across his prostate, but not on every thrust, just sometimes, just enough, just enough to keep Peter “Oh, oh, oh …” moaning, moaning, relaxing, easing up, her fingers moving more and more swiftly, easily, until Peter is almost ready, Peter is almost ready._

_Then, keep moving, such a hot sight, Peter opening up around her fingers, so hard to tear her eyes away, but Peter is ready now, ready for Tony, so … more lube, one-handed, always such a mess, but the sheets a mess anyway, no-one cares, whatever, fingers of her other hand slick now too, but …_

_“Peter? Can you scoot forward a little?”_

_“Hmm … oh, oh.”_

_Tony, drawing Peter forward, hands around Peter’s back, flesh arm, vibranium arm, pale skin and ironman red and gold, so hot so Tony so hers so … cock angry red flushed fully aroused nice firm so hot so perfect so easily within reach now for her, so tempting to caress touch lick suck oh she wants to she … but Tony so close already, and Peter, oh she wants to see Tony take Peter, she wants to. So, quick, only lube Tony’s cock up, only …_

_“Peter? Are you ready?”_

_Hoarse, moaning, her fingers still scissoring him open, but … “Yes, yes, I’m ready, yes.”_

_“Tony?”_

_“Yes, Pepper, yes, please, do it, do it, I’m, … oh.”_  
  
Pepper had relaxed into it, hopeful that they might finally have turned a page, that Peter had accepted that he was still as important to her as he had been during Tony’s long coma, that she still wanted for him to be part of her life, even now that Tony was almost fully recovered, that she hadn’t let him into her life only because Tony had been unconscious at the time and he had been kind to Morgan, but for himself. That she liked him for himself.

That Tony cared about him just as much as he always had, that the years that had passed, while they had changed their circumstances, and, to some degree, them, had not lessened Tony’s affection for Peter.

Leaving the restaurant, Pepper had breathed a sigh of relief. The evening had gone well indeed, and she felt as if they all three finally found themselves on easy, stable ground, for what must have been the first time in years.

|   
  
| 

_Gently, take hold of Tony’s cock, carefully, gently, guide him, withdraw fingers from Peter’s hole, use that hand – so hot, glistening with lube against Peter’s butt-cheek – to guide Peter down, softly, gently, until Tony’s cock is touching Peter’s ass, is touching Peter’s hole, and there, oh, oh, oh, there, slowly slowly Tony pushing into Peter, Tony moaning, Peter moaning, her moaning, all of them moaning together for it is so hot so hot so hot. Her hands on Peter’s hips now, one on either side, guiding him down, down, down, all the way down, no pressure, waiting for Peter on every inch, no rush, but slowly, steadily, Peter, moaning, panting, muttering “Yes” and “oh god” and “more” and “oh, oh, oh”, pausing then moving with her again, in fits and starts, all the way down, all the way all the way all the way, Tony’s cock pushing into Peter, deeper and deeper and oh she needs to touch herself she needs to come so badly now so badly but she wants to keep holding Peter, keep guiding Peter, oh … all the way down. Oh. There. Tony, Tony’s cock, Tony all the way inside Peter. Oh._

_Peter, head thrown backwards, panting, moaning, eyes wide open and looking at Tony, disbelieving, overwhelmed, flushed, aroused, panting, never looking away from Tony, not blinking, Tony staring up at Peter, equally overwhelmed, so hot oh so hot, oh Peter, oh Tony, oh Peter._

_Then, Tony slowly moving his hips, barely thrusting, slowly, gently, in and out, in and out, again, again, again, “So good for me, Peter, baby, you feel so good, oh Peter, Pete, Peter, oh.”_

_Oh so hot so good but she needs more she needs oh she needs to come she needs to kiss she needs to … oh, yes. “Peter, baby, come and lean back?”_

_“Hmm?” Peter, panting, glassy eyes unfocused with arousal and everything he must be feeling, but still meeting her gaze, “Pepper?”_

_Tony looking at her, Tony understanding, reaching, gently guiding Peter, until Peter is leaning back against her shoulder, is now sitting up on Tony’s cock, still so deep inside him, moaning at the shift, “Oh, that feels good, oh, oh.”_

_“There … see Peter? Now you’re in charge. Move your hips.”_

_“Now I’m … what? Oh!” Peter, gently moving his hips, strong firm lovely lean muscles in his thighs flexing, up and down._

_“Oh, oh! Hmm. Oh, yes, yes, yes, oh, that’s so good oh I can oh oh.”_

_Peter, gathering speed, each thrust increasing in strength, moving higher, taking more and more of Tony’s cock, in and out on each stroke. “Oh, oh, oh!”_

_So hot so good, Tony moaning, clutching the bedsheets, her thigh, Peter’s thigh, head twisting side to side on the pillow, panting, moaning, then eyes on her again, eyes on Peter._

_Yes good yes yes, but … Peter looking at her now, hips slowing down a little, leaning in to kiss her, lips frantic and uncoordinated, still rocking above Tony, on Tony’s cock, so flexible that he can easily turn to kiss her and keep his pelvis moving, panting against her, “Close, I’m so close, Pepper, I …”_

_Tony close too, and she, she needs … guiding Peter’s hand down, towards her clit, moving it, showing him how to stroke her, how to, oh … oh … oh._

_Her other hand reaching out, the stretch a bit awkward, but not too hard, only a slight turn of her chest, there, yes, reaching for Peter’s cock, leaking pre-come, her hand still slippery from the lube, oh, lovely, firm but easy slide._

_Peter, head thrown back, moaning, moaning, hips moving, moving, moving, close so close so close, “Oh god, Pepper, Tony, Mr. Stark, I, I, I …”_

_Tony, hips jerking up, driving his cock into Peter, his movements losing their rhythm, his eyes meeting hers, then staring at Peter again, mouth wide open face flushed close so close too so close …_

_And her, oh, her … Peter’s fingers twitching against her clit, her own pressing down on them, watching Peter watching Tony so close so close so clooooose._  
  
And then … this.

|   
  
| 

_Then, so many things happening, all at once, and also all in slow motion, like the end of the world._

_Peter, moaning, groaning, panting, shoving himself down on Tony’s cock deep so deep so deep … Peter, reaching orgasm, coming all over his own chest. Tony, Tony moaning, hips twitching, spasming below Peter, reaching his own orgasm, coming so deep in Peter, groaning jerking so hot so intense. Her, coming, climaxing, from watching, from Peter’s fingers twitching against her clit, so hot so good … ._

_Peter, slumping down on Tony, utterly tired exhausted satiated pleased, all across Tony’s chest, eyes closed in bliss, contentment, release, suddenly unconscious or asleep._

_Her eyes meeting Tony’s eyes, gaze interlocking, orgasmic bliss fading, fading, fading. Oh. Oh! Oh … no, oh no, oh no, no, no, no no no no no, what have they done oh no what have they done, oh no … why … what … the awareness sudden and terrible, so terrible between them._  
  
Pepper had a lot of experience fruitlessly pondering the might-have-beens of the past, and wishing equally fruitlessly to change them. No matter how much time one spent on it, it never worked. They’d have to deal, and to salvage what they could. Though, heaven help her, she had no idea where even to begin.

|   
  
| 

_“Fuck.”_  
  
**F.R.I.D.A.Y.  
Bioscan Report, add.  
** **Hypothesis confirmed. Additional orgasm removed artificially heightened arousal from all three subjects under observation. Conscious subjects 1 and 2 show return of higher cognitive functions to a factor within the range of previously observed, normal parameters. Subject 3 is expected to show a similar improvement upon regaining consciousness.**  
 **Conclusion : no medical intervention required; no lasting negative physiological effects on any of the subjects expected.**


End file.
